


Habit

by RectifiedPear



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cigarettes, Drabble, Smoking, Substance Abuse, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Some days he just wanted to inhale and exhale and feel better, even if how he did it was bad.
Kudos: 2





	Habit

Raphael wants to say the taste of tobacco is gross, like bitter coffee or most habits humans form.

But a sense of relief washes over him when he takes a long inhale.

It's as though his lungs will burst and he will choke on the smoke, and the smoke can be his anger. His anger is within him, swirling in his lungs.

Then he exhales. The anger comes out in great long streams of smoke. A secret cloud hidden from his family, tucked neatly into a bag or a pocket or a pouch.

It's a bad habit.

But it helps.


End file.
